


Broken (Yandere Makoto X Reader X Haruka)

by Devnin16



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devnin16/pseuds/Devnin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get your heart broken by the one you love, and do not want to do it to the person who loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Part One

Part One

 

Dark hair, blue eyes, and not to mention the most fantastic body around. Haruka Nanase stepped out of the pool, much to his displeasure, and you watched him with admiring eyes as he dried of those fabulously sculpted muscles with his towel.  
“You’re being obvious. Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Gou Matsouka, your best friend walked up beside you, with a smile that said she knew everything.  
Sighing you looked away from Haruka to focus on Gou “He would never say yes. Haruka only has eyes for the water.” Sadness filled your face, but you frowned when you saw Gou smiling like she knew something you didn’t.  
“Oh yeah? Look behind you.” You raised your brows questioning her, but did as you were told.  
You looked over your shoulder where your eyes met blue ones. Haruka was looking directly at you, but as soon as your eyes locked, he tore his away and looked back at the pool water.  
You blushed, turning back to Gou. Gou gave you a ‘go for it nod’ then walked away, leaving you to your thoughts. You smiled hopefully, straightening out your school skirt in a nervous manner.  
There was a school dance coming up in a few weeks, maybe you could ask Haruka to go with you. You doubt that a dance was really Haru’s thing but it couldn’t hurt to just ask him, right? What is the worst that could happen?  
He could say NO.  
You gulped nervously as you slowly approached Haru, who was staring down at the water. You had a feeling though he knew you were approaching him.  
Before you could reach Haru, a large body got in your way.  
“Hey (Y/N)”  
You looked up at the person who had stopped you in your tracks. It was Makoto Tachibana. He was smiling down at you.  
“Hey Makoto” You said as politely as you could. You were a little annoyed that he had interrupted you on your way to Haru. Now you were afraid you would lose your nerve about asking him to the dance.  
“Did you want to go to the school dance with me?” The question caught you off guard. All that came out of your mouth was a silent ‘huh?’  
Haruka walked past you and Makoto, leaving the pool area. He did not look at you as he passed. How you wished you could stop him. But here was Makoto in front of you asking you to the dance. The very dance you wanted to ask Haruka to.  
“Wouldn’t it be weird? We are friends after all” you tried to reason, you did not want to hurt Makoto’s feelings. He has been a good friend to you ever since you started high school.  
A blush crept onto Makoto’s face and he scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked off past your shoulder avoiding your gazing eyes. “About that” He started and you gulped nervously, aware of what was coming next.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?” Makoto said very fast, but you still managed to hear every word.  
All though you had seen it coming, it didn’t seem to shock you any less.  
“I…I don’t know Makoto.” Sadness filled you, you didn’t want to break Makoto’s heart. But you were inlove with Haru. You could not go out with someone else until you were sure that there was never any chance for you and Haru.  
Makoto looked down sad. “Please, just think about it.” He whispered. He leant down and placed a small peck on your cheek. “I’ll meet you here in the morning for your answer” Makoto’s soft breath pressed against your ear.  
You bit your lip nervously as Makoto past you and left you there alone. You stood still for a minute, wandering what to do. If you just go ask Haruka to the dance after Makoto asked you to be his girlfriend that would hurt him so bad, and could even hurt Haru and Makoto’s friendship. That’s the last thing you wanted to do.  
“You should be his girlfriend (Y/N). Makoto really loves you, you know.”  
You turned around to the voice that had interrupted your thoughts. Haruka was standing behind you. You could not read his expressionless face. Did he really want you to date Makoto? If so that means Haruka does not return your feelings. Why was Haru even listening in on yours and Makoto’s conversation?  
“Is that what you really want?” You asked sadly.  
“I want my best friend to be happy.” Haru answered. “He has loved you since the first moment he saw you.”  
“What about you?” your voice shook as you took a step closer to Haru. Wanting ever so much to reach out to him, to hold him.  
“What about me?”  
“How do you feel about me?” You licked your drying lips nervously. Looking deep into Haru’s eyes, searching for the answer.  
“We are just friends.” With that Haru turned away, leaving you to drown in your broken heart.  
You sat down on the pool edge, pulling off your socks and shoes. Dipping your feet in the freezing water, trying to numb away the hurt. The evening sky above was darkening more by the minute. You couldn’t help the stray tears that slipped down your check landing in your lap, slightly dampening your school skirt. It hurt so much to realise that the person you love, did not love you back.  
You skirt began to get more damp by the second, but you soon realised it was not from your tears as raindrops began to hit the top of your head.  
‘Oh just great. Now I have to walk home in the rain, and I didn’t bring my school jacket today’ You got up from the edge of the pool, putting back on your sock and shoes, heading for the school gate with your hands above your head. Though it was not doing much to shield you from the rain.  
“(Y/N)” You heard a voice sound over the rain. You could only just make out a figure approaching you in the dimly lit street. As the figure got closer you realised it was Makoto.  
“What are you doing out at this time?” You yelled out to him.  
When Makoto finally reached you he pulled off his jacked and quickly wrapped around your wet, cold body.  
“I came looking for you. It was getting dark and I was waiting out the front of my house for you to walk by like you usually do. But when you never came, I began to worry.”  
The warmth of Makoto’s jacket spread over your numb, cold arms. “Thank you” You nodded and walked with Makoto through the rain back to your house. Not much was said between the two of you, and you began to feel bad about still not answering Makoto’s question. But your thoughts about that completely left your mind when the rain got even harder, and began to sting as it hit your body. You watched as it bounced off you, hitting the pavement below. They were no rain drops. The rain had turned to hail.  
“Quick, hurry” You yelled to Makoto over the top of the loudening hail. You house was only a minute away now. Makoto shielded your head with his arms as you both quickened your pace to you house. You both made it in one piece to your front door. You quickly unlocked your door, and stepped inside. Makoto however did not enter. He stood at your front door, looking rather unsure.  
“Get in here” You shook your head, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. You shut the door to block the cold air from outside from getting in.  
“I’ll get you a towel” You ran down the hall to the bathroom closet and grabbed a towel for both Makoto and yourself.  
“Thankyou” Makoto took the towel form your hands and began to dry off his hair. You left again to get out of your wet clothes.  
“Sorry to impose on you” Makoto blushed handing back the towel, when you returned.  
You turned on the heater in the living room placing your hands out in front of them to warm them up.  
“Don’t be silly” You shook your head. “Your clothes might dry off a bit if you stay close to the heater.” Makoto nodded, he came and knelt next you.  
“I put your jacket in the dryer.” You told him trying to break the silence between the two of you. Makoto only nodded a thank you. You got up from the floor and walked out of the room to the kitchen. You were going to get something to eat for you both. Just as you opened the door to the fridge, all the lights went out. You could not see a thing.  
Footsteps approached you from behind. You swiftly turned around and bumped right into the person, you could only guess was Makoto’s chest. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly against his body. The dampness from his clothes was seeping into yours.  
“Makoto, what are you doing?” You went to pull away from his grip, but was stopped in your tracks when you felt cold wet lips press down onto yours.


	2. Broken Part 2

Part Two.

You pulled your lips away from Makoto, breathing hard “What are you doing?”   
“Sorry” Makoto took a step back from you. “I just can’t stop thinking about how much I want to be with you, I really need to know your answer right now.”  
“I can’t even see you Makoto, and you want to do this now?” You shook your head and reached you your hand out and felt your way along the kitchen cabinets until you came across the draw you were looking for. You felt around in the draw, and pulled out flash light. You flicked its switch and was relieved when the batteries were still working and a bright light shot out the other end. You flashed the light in Makoto’s direction who squinted and shielded his eyes at the sudden light.  
“Sorry” you quickly lowered the flashlight down out of his eyes, and towards his chest. A small blush crept across your cheeks as you noticed the white fabric of his school shirt had gone see through, and was sticking perfectly against his well-built chest. You were glad the power was out now and Makoto could not see your blush.  
“(Y/N)” Makoto walked over to you. “I know I can make you happy. Please just give me a chance”  
Makoto cupped your cheeks in his large hands. They were still cold from the weather outside. You could just make out his pleading eyes in the low light coming from the torch below you. You thought back to earlier with Haru, and how much it had hurt to have your heat broken by the one you love. You decided you did not want to hurt Makoto like that. Maybe it was time to move on.   
“Yes, I will be your girlfriend Makoto” You voice was almost a whisper, but Makoto heard every word.  
Strong arms embraced you tightly, causing you to drop the flashlight on the ground with a thump. Seconds later the power came back on and the kitchen room lit up. You smiled and slowly raised your arms up around Makoto’s strong back, embracing him back. You had to admit, it felt really nice to be held by Makoto.  
Makoto pulled back slightly, so he could see your face. You saw him leaning in towards you, and you followed meeting his lips half way. His lips felt so much warmer and softer this time.   
“Things will be great. I promise” Makoto’s eyes lit up as he smiled down at you. You nodded smiling back. You really hoped so.   
***  
You walked to school by yourself the next morning. The sky was bluer than ever, you would not have been able to tell there had been storm the night before, if it wasn’t for the puddles laying around the roads and paths.  
Makoto had left your house at first light to get back home to his family. He had of course slept on the lounge last night. You were not going to rush into things with him too quickly.  
You arrived at school seeing Makoto talking to Haru by the gate. When he spotted you he waved you over with a big smile on his face.  
You avoided Haru’s eyes as you caught up to the boys.  
“Congratulations. Makoto told me the news” Haru emotionless voice said from the side of you. You didn’t get a chance to say anything back because he walked off leaving you and Makoto alone.  
“I think something is up with Haru, he has been acting strange the past few day” Makoto rubbed his chin as he watched his best friend walk off.  
You shrugged it off. “I better get to class. Gou would be waiting for me.”   
Before you could take off Makoto grabbed your arm, pulling you back in.  
“You weren’t about to run off without giving your boyfriend a kiss were you?” Makoto frowned down at you.  
You assumed he was just teasing you, but the frown did not go away. “Um sorry” You got up on your tip toes and kissed Makoto on the cheek. When you came back down the usual smile was back on Makoto’s face.  
“Better” he whispered and pecked your lips before you turned and left for class.  
Sitting in class you couldn’t help think back to how cold Makoto seemed towards you outside. You hoped it was just his attempt at a joke gone wrong.  
***  
The days went on and you hardly spoke to Haru. You would often feel his eyes on you when he thought you weren’t looking. Makoto’s eyes however were on you none stop. He was with you ever moment of the day he could be. First thing in the morning he would be there to walk with you to school, and as soon as class ended he would be outside your classroom door waiting for you. He always seemed in a pant too as if he has rushed to get there as soon as he could.   
You loved that Makoto wanted to spend time with you, but you felt like you just had no time to yourself anymore. You didn’t know how to bring it up with Makoto without hurting his feelings. But you knew you would have to say something eventually.  
“Hey (y/n)” Makoto was there to greet you at the end of the day as usual.  
“Hey” You forced the smile as Makoto pulled you into a hug. He buried his head into the side of you neck and held you tightly, you could feel his breath hitting you ear as he breathed. You shifted awkwardly as you classmates stared at you both as they walked out the classroom door.  
“We should start walking home”  
Makoto pulled away at the sound of your voice, and nodded in agreement. “Let’s go” He took your hand in his and started walking towards the school gate.  
“Hey (Y/n), wait up!” Someone yelled out to you from behind. You turned to see one of the boys from your class running towards you with something in his hand.  
You stopped and waited for the boy to catch up. You felt Makoto’s grip on your hand suddenly tighten as the boy stopped in front of you both, and held out a notebook to you.  
“You left this behind” He panted.  
“Oh thank you” You took the notebook in the hand that was not currently being crushed by Makoto. You smiled at the boy, whose name you could not remember despite him being in your class.  
“No problem” He return you smile then looked up at Makoto, before glancing back at you. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said rather quickly, before taking off in the opposite direction.  
You looked up at Makoto to see a glare plastered on his face. That explained the quick exit from the boy in your class.  
You walked in silence to your house. Makoto’s grip on your hand only loosening slightly. You had no idea what he was getting so worked up about.  
*  
“Who was that?” Makoto asked as you entered you front door. Makoto stormed in behind you.  
You only assumed he meant the boy who brought you your notebook. “Just some guy in my class” You shrugged.  
“Why did he have your notebook?” Makoto slammed the front door and got in front of you.  
“I left in class” you frowned back at Makoto “why are you getting so worked up about this? I don’t even know the guy’s name, there is nothing to be jealous about!”  
Makoto stepped closer to you, his glare aimed directly at you. “I was not jealous! One of the girls from your class could have just as easily took you your notebook. You are mine! And no other guy should be talking to you.”  
You wanted to scream at Makoto for being so stupid, but the glare he was giving you scared you and stopped you. “I don’t belong to you.” you whispered as you stared down away from Makoto’s eyes.  
Makoto’s hand gripped your shoulders rather painfully, slamming your back up against the door. It shocked the breath right out of you.   
“You are mine” Makoto’s whispered in your ear again. Shivers erupted down your spine at the possessiveness of his actions.  
“And don’t ever forget it”   
You yelped as you felt his teeth digging into your shoulder. You tried to push him off, but he was so much stronger than you and it only made him bite harder.  
Tears slipped down your cheek as you begged him to stop. Finally Makoto removed his teeth from your shoulder, he gently ran his tongue over the bite mark before removing his mouth.  
“You promise you won’t ever talk to that boy again?” Makoto asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
You nodded your head quickly in response.  
Makoto wiped away your tears with his thump as he cupped you face in his hands. He smiled at you “Good, because I really don’t like having to hurt you to make you listen to me (Y/N)”   
Makoto lips pressed gently against yours. You felt his tongue lick you lips asking to be let in, but you did not part your lips for him. Makoto removed his hand from your face and gripped your shoulder, pressing his thump on to the bite mark making you wince. You got the message and opened your mouth for him and felt his tongue slip its way in. More tears fell down your cheek, you felt hopeless, not knowing what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2. Hope you all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked part one. There will be another 1-2 chapter for this story. Next part will be out soon.


End file.
